Conventionally, there is a case where subsidy from Land, Infrastructure and Transportation Ministry, etc., is used for cost related to repair work, etc., for a road surface. The subsidy is supplied according to an evaluation result of a road surface state based on an MCI (Maintenance Control Index) value derived from road surface condition measurement, for example. Thus, conventionally, in inspecting the road surface, the road surface condition measurement with a road surface condition vehicle is performed with respect to vehicle roads to be inspected to derive the MCI value thereof.
By the way, if the road surface condition measurement with respect to the vehicle roads to be inspected is performed by having the road surface condition vehicle travel on all the vehicle roads, it leads to the increased cost. In contrast, in recent years, abbreviated measurement with an acceleration sensor, etc., is performed to estimate a degraded position of the road surface, and then the road surface condition measurement is performed with respect to a section including the degraded position, which enables cutting the inspection cost.